The Year of Akito
by ocasa-no-yumi
Summary: Its been three years since Toru came to live with the Souma's, Akito has invited Toru and her friends to celebrate the New Year, But why?
1. The Invite

I unfortunately do not own FB, though my heart belongs to Kyo, he is not mine. Enjoy & see u at the end of the story!  
  
Toru had been living with the Soumas for about three years now. Everyone, including Akito to some extent, was won over by her warm and generous nature. After high school, Hanajima decided to finally visit her extended family, and go to college abroad. It was her family in China that she went to live with, but always came home to visit her friends for holidays and summers.  
  
It was approaching new years, the year of the Snake. It was Ayame's turn once again to dance the dance of the forthcoming New Year at the special dinner held for only the members of the zodiac. This year was different. Akito was feeling more vibrant than usual, considering his time was almost at hand, decided to invite Toru and her friends to the festivities. They all accepted the invite and were busy helping with the preparations for tomorrow's party.  
  
"I feel it will be an interesting evening" stated Hanajima in her usual monotone voice that sent shivers up the backs of everyone around her.  
  
"Why, what's up?" inquired the spunky blonde beauty next to her.  
  
Everyone (A/N I figured everyone meaning Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Toru, Uo, and Hanajima of course) looked at Hanajima for a second then as if directed off stage cocked their heads to get a better listen.  
  
"I was hoping to finally find out the meaning behind the Souma families unique electric signals, besides it's my last time to see you guys till summer." She added a few more purple and black streamers to the pole she was decorating while engaged in conversation with Uo.  
  
"What do you mean 'not till summer'?!? They are letting you come back right? Your family isn't treating you like a slave? Let me know and I'll go over there and take care of them for you."  
  
"That won't be necessary Uo. I'm fine. It just that I need to spend a bit more time studying. It seems I am not as good in college as I was in high school." That being said Uo and Toru drop their heads due to the tremendous weight of the sweat drops that formed upon them.  
  
"It's ok Saki. We'll be here when you return." Bubbled the always cheerful Brunette.  
  
"And I'll regale you with how many times I beat orange top at Rich Man Poor Man!" added the ex-Yankee.  
  
"WHAT! DAMN YANKEE! WHY DON'T YOU AND I GO AT IT RIGHT NOW! Better yet why don't we just fight it out?" Kyo shouted, waving his fist wildly around in the air. "Stupid cat" mumbled the all familiar tone of a disgruntled Yuki. Then POW, Kyo is sent straight up in the air only to land on his head.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" growled the cat.  
  
"Just shut up, you're giving me a headache. I'm sure no one really wants to hear you yell anyways."  
  
"OK everyone back to work! This is going to be the best New Years yet." Shouted an extremely happy Toru. With that, she went into the next room to get more supplies.  
  
They finished around 8 at night and decided to all go back to Shigure's to eat dinner and get themselves prepared for the next days big event. Since Uo and Hanajima would be sleeping over it seemed like a wise idea to just have a Girls night, and kicked the guys out of the house while the girls had some fun of their own.  
  
I'll try to add on tomorrow. Please R&R, and flames are welcome. Any ideas would also be welcome ( 


	2. Girls Night and Breakfast

Ok normal stuff.I unfortunately do not own FB, though my heart belongs to Kyo, he is not mine. Let's see what happens next!  
  
**********************  
  
When the boys are away, the girls will play. Well, not much more than Rich man, Poor man, and maybe a bit of story telling.  
  
"Hana did it again. How does she always manage to win." Said an exasperated Uo to Toru, who was dizzy with the count of how many times they had played. It was getting late and they had to be early.  
  
"So, Toru, where did you send the hosts of tomorrow's party to?" asked a curious Hana, not that you could tell but her tone of voice.  
  
"Oh, I sent them with Shigure to Aya's store, so they could help him decide on what to make us for tomorrow's party." Smiled the joyful Toru as she thought of the pretty dresses Aya was to make for them for the New Years party on the following day.  
  
"What! We're getting new dresses from the Sohma's?" shouted Uo.  
  
**********************  
  
Meanwhile. at Aya's shop Mine was modeling the dresses the girls were to wear for the party. Shigure had about the biggest smile on his face as he watched Mine strut around in front of the huge couch they were sitting on. Yuki on one side and Kyo on the other trying not to look interested in what dress Toru was going to be in. Though Yuki had long given up on having Toru for himself, he resented the cat less each day because he could tell how happy he made her. That was all that mattered in his mind.  
  
Mine walked in a gorgeous black and purple one piece turtle neck dress.  
  
"Wait let me guess, it's for Uo isn't it?!?" exclaimed a hopeless Shigure.  
  
"Stupid dog, it's obviously for Miss Hanajima. Those are her favorite colors; you had to have noticed that." chimed in Yuki in a voice that showed a bit of annoyance.  
  
"Oh, well it's a very pretty dress then." Smiled the dog. "Now where is our dear Flowers dress?"  
  
"Oh, 'Gure, Is this what you wanted to see?" out stepped a silvered hair man in a stunning pink lacy ensemble (kinda like the one she wore when Mine dressed her up the first time). "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT!!!!" exclaimed the orange haired boy. "YOU SICK BASTARD!"  
  
"You don't like it?" asked Aya.  
  
"Its not that we don't like it, it looks great on you" explained the dog as he took the snake in his arms to embrace him in a deep soulful . hug.  
  
"It's getting late, we should head back. The girls should be asleep by now." stated Yuki in his nonchalant voice.  
  
"Ok, then give me a minute to wrap the up for you. Be back in a jiff." And she ran into the back with the dresses in her hand.  
  
**********************  
  
The next morning everyone awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, a swell not normally smelt in a Japanese house. It was Toru making a western style breakfast of omelets, toast, bacon, and sausages  
  
Kyo was the first one down the stairs. "What smells so good" as he tried to steal a piese of bacon from the plate.  
  
Slap.  
  
"What was that for?!?!" yelled the cat as he nursed his hand from the wooden spoon Toru used to hit him with.  
  
"Not till everyone is comes down for breakfast" smiled Toru as usual.  
  
"Fine, but what do I get for having to wait till then" asked the cat with a playful look in his eyes. He noticed Toru has the same look when she slapped his hand.  
  
Kyo grabbed her hand and put down the spoon. Leaning in till her lips touched his. They embraced each others hands (seeing as if they got any closer, he would change, and with Uo and Hana in the house, it wouldn't be a great idea) And they stayed that way for about a minute when Kyo heard someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning love birds!" greeted a very chipper Shigure "Is that bacon I see before my eyes? Our glorious Toru made us an American breakfast" chimed the writer with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I did! And yes, those are. I hope you enjoy it." gleamed the blue eyed girl.  
  
"But you have to wait just like the rest of us!" shouted a Kyo who wasn't very happy about his morning kiss being interrupted.  
  
"Any ways," said the writer ignoring the cat. "I have a present for you girls, I'll give them to you when breakfast is over. Kyo why don't you go wake everyone up, hmh?" "Why do I have to do it?!?"  
  
"Never mind, I think you woke everyone with your yelling" enter a sleepy eyed Yuki followed by Uo, then Hana.  
  
"Good everyone is here, now we can eat!" sang a happy Toru.  
  
After a meal well done and cleaning up after it, Shigure came down with three boxes and hand them to the girls. Hana opened hers first, then Uo, and lastly Toru.  
  
"Now go try them on." Smiled a very happy Shigure 'high school girls, high school girls, one, two, three, high school girls'  
  
**********************  
  
At around 8 o'clock, they were ready to go. This would be Hana and Uo's first time to the main house. But even Yuki had to admit that they all looked stunning in the clothes made by his brother, the snake.  
  
**********************  
  
I leave you here for now; I'll do more on Monday. Please R&R. I hope everyone has a Happy Hanukah and Merry Christmas if I can't update before then. 


	3. Hana's Help

OK, so normal disclaimer applies; Kyo remains mine, at heart!  
  
Seeing as I still have no reviews for this story, I'm going to keep on going with it anyways, because I like this one better than A New Day. Well, at least for now, we'll see how things shape up.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone has arrived at the Banquet in their best attire. Uo and Hana are sticking quite close to Toru as they don't know most of the people here. Uo's dress was not as decadent as Hana's or Toru's but it suited her well. She still thought they stuck out like sore thumbs, because everyone, except for the three girls and Yuki, were all in kimonos. Even Toru noticed this, and began to get a bit self-conscious.  
  
Aya noticed them come in and sprinted over to them to wish them a warm reception and happy New Year. Then music started and he excused himself, but not before telling the girls that their real presents were in another room and for them to follow him. And they went off to a side room waving good bye's to Shigure who was almost panting at the prospect of their new gifts.  
  
When they walked into the room they found themselves face to face with a black haired man who looked even prettier than Yuki. He had behind him three beautiful handmade kimonos and matching obis that seemed to fit the mannequins perfectly.  
  
"Good evening Miss Honda." He kissed her hand. "And these must be your friends." He bowed to both of them.  
  
"So you are Akito?" Asked Hana and sent shivers down the man's back.  
  
"This is a pretty nice joint you got here. I mean it's a pleasure to meet you." stumbled the always graceful-with-words Uo.  
  
"Yes it is, isn't it?" smiled an uncharacteristically happy Akito. "I had my own tailors make these for you since I figured you wouldn't be in proper attire for this evening's banquet." He left the room after that and beckoned Aya to follow him in order to let the girls get ready.  
  
***********  
  
"He's seems pretty young to be the master of this place. What can you tell us about him Toru?" asked Uo eyeing her blue and gold kimono, she figured he had even gotten all the measurements right too.  
  
"Well, I've only spoken with him a few times, but he seems like he means well for the family, but he can get a bit carried away with his temper. Though that doesn't happen as much anymore, he can still be a bit creepy. He only wants to protect his family." Toru told them as much as she knew with out bringing up the curse.  
  
"It seems he is a bit lonely." commented Hana. "I wish to get to know him better; his waves are stronger than the other Soumas we've met."  
  
They decided it was best conduct to finish getting dressed without any further comments about their host and his family, because Hana was sure she felt someone listening to them through the door.  
  
***********  
  
They heard the music get louder as they were finishing up their obis. Toru was now in a buttercup yellow kimono with light green and blue sakura's all around her. Her obi was a matching light blue, which almost matched her eyes. Hana was wearing a purple one with black phoenixes all over it with a black satin obi.  
  
As they opened the door they saw Akito sitting on what looked like a throne surrounded by a great number of different animals, 12 to be exact. All the animals were bowing to the master.  
  
"Welcome ladies to the Zodiac Ball. I'm glad you could make it, but I'm sorry that you had to see this small ritual." Then one by one they regained their human forms.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" shouted Uo.  
  
"Well, that explains nothing." as Hana went headed straight to Akito. You almost saw a nervous look in his face till she got right next to him. "You have so much anger inside you. Let it out. I know what you want." She whispered in Akito's ear as she gave him a hug.  
  
He was petrified. Couldn't move, couldn't speak, he held the girl he just met. 'How can she know this? Why isn't she running away, why can't I tell Hatori to erase her memory?' then is hit like a 20 pound bag of bricks 'She's hugging me! Why did Hatori let her get this close?' As he thought about throwing the girl to the ground, he couldn't find it in himself to hurt her. 'She's a bit creepy, but the feels good.'  
  
"Saki, get away from him now!" shouted Hatori, knowing fully the consequences of her actions, she might not make it out of here alive. 'No one has ever been allowed to touch him! I can't understand why she is still holding onto him.'  
  
Akito looked as though he might cry. He just held onto the girl tighter. "Thank you" was all he could say before she released him from the hug.  
  
Everyone just stared at the two, mouths hung to the floor as they realized that this was probably Akito's first hug. Being a part of the zodiac they realized that they will never be able to be hugged that way by anyone who isn't one of them. Akito was lucky in that respect but not in the fact that this may be his last banquet before he has to die. He was 20 now and his 21st birthday was fast approaching. Only one more year, then they will have to wait for the heir to be born.  
  
***************  
  
Don't kill me if you don't like my story, but at least write a review. Please!!!! I'm begging you, I need to know if I should continue or quickly wrap it up now? Any who, I'll write more later, Ja ne! 


End file.
